videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
PokéPark (SSBStrife)
}} PokéPark is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Strife. It is a travelling stage, where fighters are lifted by a platform to various areas in the PokéPark from PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. Ivysaur and Squirtle are fought here in their unlocking battles once the criteria to do so has been met. Stage Layout As previously stated, the stage has the fighters transported to various areas of the PokéPark. A long flat platform will rise from under the ground to lift fighters to the different Zones. The fighters always begin in the Meadow Zone, and are lifted to, in order: the Beach Zone, the Iceberg Zone, the Haunted Zone, Sky Pavilion, the Meadow Zone, the Beach Zone, et cetera. The Meadow Zone is the first, and the most simplest, of the zones that the fighters are lifted to. The Meadow Zone consists of a sole platform, which extends to both side of the screens and off towards the blast lines. The Ω variant of the stage is set in this area. The Beach Zone is the second of the Zones traveled to. The stage takes place primarily at on a bridge, the left side of which bends downwards at a slight curve. The bridge extends to both sides of the screen, evening out towards the right side of the stage. The bridge can be fallen through from both the top and bottom. On the left of the stage, below the bridge, is a small sandy mound that extends off the left of the stage towards the blast line. The right of the mound extends up to a pool of water, which fighters can stand in as it is shallow enough. Next, the Iceberg Zone. The Iceberg Zone, like the other two zones, stretches to both ends of the screen towards the blast lines. Despite this, it is not entirely flat; the right side of the stage has a large icy plateau, while the left has a large tree which disallows fighter to travel off towards the blast line in that direction. The large plateau on the right is made of ice, and as such, the fighters have less traction and will slide around. Unlike the other Zones, the fighters do not directly enter the Haunted Zone, instead fighting atop the large mansion in which it is set. Unlike the previous Zones, it does not reach to the blast lines, with two chasms located on both sides of the symmetrical platform. The main platform is of a very odd shape, with three pointed roofs located on both ends of the platform, and the centre. These pointed roofs can make fighting difficult, and as such, the fighting usually ends up occurring in-between each of the roofs, where the roofs flatten out. Finally, the fighters are brought to the Sky Pavilion. The Sky Pavilion consists of a large platform surrounded on both sides of it. The Sky Pavilion will randomly have small semi-soft platforms that will appear in one of three variations: one long platform that rests parallel to the main platform, two smaller platforms that float higher than the platform off the left and right sides of the stage, or three even-smaller platforms located in a triangular pattern. Unlike some other stages from the series, fighters can not travel to the opposite end of the stage by going underneath the main platform, as pillars hold up the main platform and act as walls to block fighters. Hazards A single Pokémon can appear in the background of each Zone during battle, each messing with the fighters in unique ways. In the Meadow Zone, Venusaur can appear from the background. Venusaur uses Frenzy Plant, summoning a giant tree whose roots can deal damage when touched due to being coated in spikes. In the Beach Zone, Lapras will use Surf. First, the bottom of the stage will flood, forcing fighters to fight on the bridge or risk drowning in the water. After flooding it, Lapras will surf on the water, and jump from the background over the bridge, bringing a large wave of water with it. Lapras deals damage when touched, and the wave also deals damage, though the amount is less. In the Iceberg Zone, Empoleon can appear in the background, and will use Waterfall on the icy plateau. The waterfall freezes opponents standing on the plateau, but otherwise deals damage and knocks them away if hit anywhere else. In the Haunted Zone, Gastly will appear. Gastly uses Confuse Ray or Psychic. Depending on the move used, Gastly will either decrease the gravity on the stage, or reverse the fighter's controls. Lastly, on the Sky Pavilion, Mew will periodically appear in the background and change the weather, using Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Hail, or Sandstorm. Sunny Day resets the weather back to normal; Rain Dance summons a thunderstorm, which can electrocute the floating platforms should they be on the stage; Hail deals slight damage every few seconds to every fighter; and Sandstorm makes it harder to see the battle. Music Trivia *According to Masahiro Sakurai, director of the Super Smash Bros. series, Creatures, Inc. - whom developed both PokéPark titles - provided many of the assets used in the stage. Had the assets not been provided, the stage would be either "very different" or absent completely.